The Twin Bells Mystery
by RobinAmon
Summary: This does not follow Card Captor story lineSakura has lost a presious possesion! Will she get it back?
1. Lost

Lost

Once upon a time there was a 5th grade girl named Sakura Avalon. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed with a soft pink star blanket covering her from neck down.

She had been at the school costume party and up very late. Sakura had dressed up as a beautiful fairy. Her guardian beast Kero, the small yellow animal that looked like a stuffed bear, had given her a star knife! It looked alot like a fairy hand so that's what Sakura used it as!

Not knowing that she had left her precious possesion at school, Sakura woke up! She walked over to her Star Card drawer and opened it. Luckily everybody was gone to work because Sakura started screaming and pulling her room apart!

"WHERE IS IT" Sakura wailed!

She was in such a rush to find the star knife she threw poor Kero right out of his drawer and out the window!

"What are you doing?" cried Kero.

"I...I (sniff, sniff) have lost the star knife" Sakura bawled.

"It's ok to lose things, now concentrate Sakura where did you last put it?" explained Kero.

"I used it at the costume party last night" Sakura concentrated "Then I put it on my desk before I went to the dance floor" Sakura explained.

"That's good, remember anything else?" said Kero confidently.


	2. The Empty Class

The Empty Class

"No" said Sakura.

"Then you probably left it at school" said Kero.

Sakura began picking up and putting away the things that she threw around. Then she headed downstairs and got breakfast ready. She brought it upstairs for her and Kero. After, she got changed into her favorite red kimono!

She ran downstairs and phone Li Shoyron her best friend. Ring, Ring!

"Hello" answered Li

"It's Sakura, and I have a problem, can you meet me at the school?" brightly asked Sakura.

"For sure" said Li

"See you there, bye" smiled Sakura

"Bye".

Sakura went to the door and put on her roller blades! In 1.2.3 she was out the door with Kero clinging for dear life!

"Slow down" Kero yelled

"Ok, but we're already there giggled Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" called Li

Li and Sakura headed into the dark school. Li lighted the fire element as they walked.

"So what's the problem?" asked Li.

"I've lost my star knife, and I think it's here" explained Sakura.

They walked along the halls until they came to Room 364!

"We're here!" happily yelled Sakura.

She ran in and right to her desk. When she got there, she dropped onto her knees. Li and Kero finally caught up with her!

"You're way to fast for us" Kero and Li called to Sakura.

There was no answer. The room was quiet for a couple of minutes, then Sakura spoke.


	3. Was it Eli?

Was it Eli?

"It's gone, it's not here " whispered Sakura.

"Who was in the classroom with you?" firmly said Li.

"Umm Rita, Chelsea, Nikki, Zackery, Eli, and um Mei-lin"

"Let's go find Eli and talk to him, I've never trusted him" yelled Li.

Sakura, Li, and Kero set out to find Eli Moon. They arrived at the big, and sturdy, but old mansion that Eli Moon, Ruby Moon, and Spinner lived in! Knock, Knock!

"Come in" yelled Spinner.

Kero twisted the doorknob and they all walked to the dinning room. Ruby had just made tea!

"Ahh, come join us for tea Sakura" called Ruby.

"Umm, ok" "Eli I've come to talk to you about the other night" exclaimed Sakura.

"Oh, what about?" questioned Eli.

"Sakura's star knife" interrupted Li!

"Oh, well it went like this, after you had left to go to the dance, me and Zackery started to talk about ancient Roman dances, but Chelsea thought it was sooooo rude, and the girls sent me and Zackery away. Then we headed over to people by the snack bar and told them" answered Eli "but I noticed the girls playing with the knife."

They all lwft heading toward Nikki's house looking for an answer.

"So Eli's alibi checks out I guess" sighed Sakura.

PLZ REVIEW & CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY (THE SUNNY WITCH FULL VERSION)


	4. I Need Answers People

I Need Answers People

"Yeah" said Kero.

They started to knock on Nikki's small red door. Knock, Knock!

Nikki opened the door, and Kero hid in Sakura's pocket.

"Hello Sakura, Li" Nikki greeted "come in and have a seat."

"Thanks" said Sakura.

"So what brings you here today?" asked Nikki.

"We're here to talk about my star knife" answered Sakura.

"Oh, yes, weel the others were fiddling with it, but I told them it was wron and to leave it alone I never touched it, soo I just left and went home" said Nikki "But Mei-lin just sat quietly in her desk."

They all left Nikki's house and headed to Rita's house.

"U, no answers there" said Li.

"Nikki did have a good alibi" sighed Sakura.

They walked up Rita's driveway and went up to the purpledoor. Knock, Knock!

"Who is it?" called Rita's mom.


	5. I'm Getting Angry

I'm Getting Angry

"It's Rita's friends" called Sakura.

Rita's mom opened the door wider.

"Sorry dear, Rita's not here" sighed Rita's mom.

"Where is she?" asked Sakura.

"At CHelsea's I do believe" answered Rita's mom.

"Thanks" yelled Sakura and Li.

They headed to Chelsea's house. In hopes of ending their search! They walked up to Chelsea's sky blue door. Knock, Knock!

"Hello" called a mysterious voice.

The door opened. There stood Zackery!

"Oh, it's you guys come in" whispered Zackery.

Li and Sakura, lead by Zackery walked up to Chelsea's room.

"Hey uys" called Chelsea.

"We're here to talk to you and Rita about Sakura's knife" interrupted Li.

"Oh" they both answered.

R & R

Love: Me


	6. And Once Again The Day Is Saved

And Once Again The Day Is Saved

"Well Rita and me were playing with it, I admit that, but we didn't take it, we headed over to the door and left" answered Chelsea.

"But Mei-lin took it," cried Rita.

Sakura went on a dead run to Mei-lin's house. She flun open the door and raced to her bedroom.

"YOU DID IT!" yelled Sakura.

"Yes, but only, because of jealousy" cried Mei-lin.

She went to her drawer and ave it to Sakura.

"Thanks!" cried Sakura

The End


	7. R&R

R&R

PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND TELL ME HOW TO IMPROVE IT. ALSO READ MY STORY THE SUNNY WITCH FULL VERSION!

Love: Me


End file.
